1. Field of the Invention
Portable Water Sterilization Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In areas that have been subjected to disasters such as a flood, major fire, hurricane, earthquake and the like, the normal sources of drinking water become contaminated by sewage and the water is no longer potable. An essential requirement in such an area and one of top priority is to immediately provide a source of water that is free of harmful bacteria and is potable.
In the prior art numerous large scale water treatment systems are described in which the contaminated water is treated with such sterilizing agents as organic compounds, bromine, iodine, chlorine, ozone, peroxides, silver salts, lime and alkali agents by massive equipment. Such systems have little or no utility in a disaster area, where a relatively small amount of potable water must be provided in a minimum of time.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a water sterilization device that is light weight and compact and may be shipped in a knocked down condition to an area requiring potable water and assembled in minutes to provide a small scale source of potable water. The potable water so supplied is derived from contaminated, harmful bacteria containing water by subjecting the latter to alternating electric current, preferably at a potential of 220 volts.